


[Podfic] A Sticker Situation

by NotASpaceAlien, Subsequent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Bullet Hole Stickers, Gen, James Bond References, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: Everyone's favorite angel and demon are innocently driving past a gas station when Crowley notices a giveaway that he absolutelymustparticipate in.Podfic.





	[Podfic] A Sticker Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sticker Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007997) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> Intro/Outro: [Go Go 60's](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dave_Depper/Compositions_1/Go_Go_60s) \- Dave Depper | [TGIF](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Tortue_Super_Sonic/B_20_1464/04_-_TGIF) \- Tortue Super Sonic

  


 

Length: 00:08:53

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Not%20A%20Space%20Alien/A%20Sticker%20Situation/mp3%20-%20A%20Sticker%20Situation%20-%20Podcasted%20By%20Subsequent%20\(aka%20Inclines\)%20and%20written%20by%20NotASpaceAlien.mp3) (18.2MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/Not%20A%20Space%20Alien/A%20Sticker%20Situation/m4b%20-%20A%20Sticker%20Situation%20-%20Podcasted%20By%20Subsequent%20\(aka%20Inclines\)%20and%20written%20by%20NotASpaceAlien.m4b) (9.1MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

  


[Stream here.](https://soundcloud.com/subsequently/a-sticker-situation-podcasted-by-subsequent-written-by-notaspacealien)

  


Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
